A Week at Cortex Castle
by Dadiosideburns
Summary: Cortex is thinking of a new BIG plan. And it'll take a week to accomplish! Read and find out what goes wrong! Ch. 4 Finally up!
1. Monday

Chapter 1- Monday

(This story is about one whole week at Cortex's castle/lab and there isn't much about Crash.)

Cortex got out of his bed and walked over to his super computer and set off the giant alarm clock to wake all of his minions up. He walked down many stairs and arrived in the meeting room. All of his minions were waiting already.

"Today we plot a new evil plan to take over all of N. Sanity and soon, the world!" said Cortex, followed by many evil laughs. "Cortex, don't you think that Crash and all of his stupid little friends will try stopping us?" asked N. Gin.

"Oh, no, no. He won't even know about our little project you see. We're doing this all in secret! Now start thinking of your own plans to keep Crash busy, while I do the BIG plan!" said Cortex evilly. He walked up the many stairs back to his secret lab/room.

"I have a good feelin' that this plan'll go to pieces..." thought Dingodile in his mind. He didn't want to take over the poor bandicoots.

"Well, I've got my plan already!" said Pinstripe in a bored voice. "The same thing I always do stalls for a little time... but this time I'll take extra ammo for my gun!"

"I'll crush Crash!" said Koala Kong.

Then N. Tropy came into the room. "Today I shall take place of Cortex while he thinks of his evil plan!" he simply said. "Cortex told me to tell all of you to train today for tomorrow's BIG plan thinking of his."

Of course Cortex wasn't quite thinking yet. He was just creating different weapons and things that his minions could use. Such as more boulders for Koala Kong to throw, and more ammo for Pinstripe and Dingodile to use. Even though Dingodile has a flamethrower. For all of the very possible times that something could happen, N. Brio burst through Cortex's door.

"What do you want?" Cortex asked.

"I have created more potions! Non- toxic and edible! Well, actually it is a fruit juice of mine... BUT... there's cherry flavor, grape, blueberry, lemon, oh, and-

" That's IT? Fruit Juice! Why are you bugging me about it? Why don't you just go and sell it for money or something?" screamed Cortex.

"Well, I WAS going to let you have some, but..." N. Brio walked out the door and down the many stairs.

"Hey, wait! I... uh, changed my mind!I want some!" pouted Cortex, chasing after him.

Tiny, Koala Kong, and Pinstripe were training in the same room. The danger room. Collapsing floors, wall lasers, electric zappers, and much, much, more! On the other hand, Dingodile, the Komodo Bros., and Ripper Roo were training in the easiest room. Fighting cardboard enemies, no wall lasers, no collapsing floors, or anything good all because Dingodile lost in a game of rock, paper, scissors against Tiny! All the other minions were either training outside, or had the day off.

In the danger room, Pinstripe was mostly dodging lasers and then shooting them with his tommy gun. Tiny was mostly watching out for the collapsing floors since he was so big and heavy. Koala Kong was taking care of the electric zappers and anything else that got in his way. There were also occasional TNT boxes being dropped.

In the easy room, Dingodile was burning down all of the cardboard enemies. The Komodo Bros. were getting tic-tacs shot at them by sling shots in the walls. They were just knocking the tic-tacs away. Ripper Roo was jumping across squares that would turn hot every now and then.

N. Gin was in his own secret lab/room while Cortex walked by his door. N. Gin was suspicious why he wasn't working on his BIG plan. N. Gin walked out of his lab, and then stopped Cortex.

"Why aren't you working your BIG plan? Huh? Hey, what's that? Is that...Juice?" said N. Gin.

"Yes, it is. And today I'm creating things for my minions!" replied Cortex.

"Oh... hey... where did you get that juice from?" asked N. Gin.

"Just down this hall, N. Brio is serving some of his juice that he created. It is quite delicious!" Cortex replied again.

"I think I'll go get some then!" said N. Gin. He walked down the hall and went all the way to the back of the line. "Quite a long line!" he said. There were some of Cortex's minions and other people from around N. Sanity.

Later... into the night time...

"Finally, I'm next!" said N. Gin. He walked up to the stand.

"Oh, sorry, that was the last drink!" said N. Brio.

"This isn't my day..." cried N. Gin.


	2. Tuesday

Chapter 2- Tuesday

Cortex got up and set off the emergency alarm. Meaning that all of his minions were to come to his room and grab their weapons. Koala Kong ran off with threemechanical boulders that would detonate in three minutes after they were thrown or knocked around too much. The Komodo Bros. walkedup.

"We already have theese sswordss." said Komodo Moe.

"Well, take these extra cooking knives and add them to your collection." said Cortex. "Next."

Dingodile walked up. "Do we have to do this?" he asked.

"Do we?" mimicked Cortex as he handed Dingodile an extra tank of flamethrower juice. "Next."

After the minions were on thier way, Cortex started drawing up the blueprints for his BIG plan. The blueprint was laveled: "The Super Evolvo-Ray"! Cortex laughed evilly, and then called in N. Gin and N. Brio to help him out.

"Another Evolvo-Ray? After you took credit for my last one? Do you expect me to make this one too?" asked N. Brio.

"The SUPER Evolvo-Ray. And I'm only asking for your HELP." Cortex said.

"Do you think that this will even work?" asked N. Gin.

"Oh, yes! It will!...but...it'll probably take until Saturday. That's why I sent the minions out!" said Cortex.

"Yeah, and they'll be out all week!" taunted N. Brio.

"Blah, blah. But listen. This Evolvo-Ray will be able to be programmed to use the DNA from another animal to mix it to another animal.Itwill also make that animal obey my every command without question! Or whoever it is programmed toobey."said Cortex. "This will give me an army of minions!"

Little did they know, that Dingodile was right there behind Cortex's door, listening. Cortex, N. Brio, and N. Gin came out of Cortex's lab. Dingo dile ran down the hall, and hid behind Tiny's door. When the coast was clear, he went into Cortex's lab. Seing nothing to tinker with,he ran back out of the casle and caught up with the other minions.

When all of the minions got to Crash's hut, they knocked at the door. When Crunch opened the door..POW! Right in the face! Crash and Coco got into action and started fighting. Crunch took on the Komodo Bros. and Ripper Roo. Crash took on Tiny and Pinstripe. Coco and Aku Aku took on Dingodile and Koala Kong.

Koala Kong threw the first boulder and Coco dodged it. Coco stood on top of the boulder and jumped down on top of Koala Kong's head. Koala Kong picked her up and threw her and the two other boulders down very hard. They all exploded leaving Coco knocked out. Dingodile didn't do a thing. He just stood there and watched as Aku Aku zapped Koala Kong with his good magic. Then Dingodile was zapped.

Crunch hand already taken out Ripper Roo and then stole the Komodo Bros. swords and snapped them in half. The Komodo Bros. got out the cooking knives and stated throwing them everywhere. Crunch dodged some, and then kicked them both in the backs, knocking them out.

Crash had jumped on Tiny's head a bunch of times and had knocked him out. Pinstripe shot his tommy gun everywhere. Crash took the gun from him and started shooting. Well, once again the crash team had won and sent the minions back to the castle.

"Again?" said N. Gin. "Can't you guys win even once?"

"It doesn't matter, that was only a stall of time. I have created the programming system for the Supre Evolvo-Ray now!"laughed Cortex with an evil grin.


	3. Wednesday

Chapter 3- Wednesday

Cortex sat up in his bed early in the morning, laughing. He had a dream that he used his Super Evolvo-Ray on Crash,Coco,and Crunch. They had turned into his permanent minions with no questions asked. Exactly how Cortex wanted it to work. He already had the programming panel for it completed, but he knew that the harder parts to it were coming up. He got out of his bed and walked over to where he had layed the Super Evolvo-Ray programming panel. It had fell to the floor and the memory block piece had fallen out. He picked it up and put it into place and set it down as he went to get dressed. As he came out of the bathroom, he grabbed a welder off of his counter and headed back to the programming panel. He welded the memory block back onto the panel and set it down again. He didn't set off the alarm because he was going to give the minions this day off.

N. Brio and N. Gin walked into Cortex's lab.

"When are we going to get started on the rest of this Evolvo-Ray?" asked N. Brio, pointing at the panel.

"Yeah, all the minions are up now and want something to do." said N. Gin, holding the door closed.

"What're ya doin' in there?" asked Dingodile from behind the door.

"Tiny want to smash something!" said Tiny.

"All, right." Cortex whispered to N. Gin and N. Brio. "N. Brio, you start working on a special type of formula or fuel to power up the gun. N. Gin, grab those blueprints over there and start working on a sturdy design for the Super Evolvo-Ray. I'll take care of the minions and help them get whatever you guys need."

"Right!" said N. Brio and N. Gin. They walked out of the room and to their labs to start working. Cortex ordered the minions to go and wait in the waiting room for later orders. The minions sat down and started watching tv. Cortex checked on N. Gin.

"Need anything yet?" asked Cortex.

"No, but by time I get to the zapper of the gun, I'll need a strong piece of metal. But that'll probably be tomorrow." said N. Gin.

Cortex went up a few stairs and down a corridor and checked on N. Brio.

"Need anything?" asked Cortex.

"Ummm, well yes. I'll need five pounds of wumpa fruit, some octopus ink, and a jug of orange juice." said N. Brio.

"Orange juice? For what?" asked Cortex.

"Working makes me thirsty! And I also need my vitamins." said N. Brio.

"Oh, all right." said Cortex.

He walked back down to the waiting room and signaled the minions to come with him to get five pounds of wumpa fruit, some octopus ink, and a jug of orange juice.

"Why do we need five pounds a wumpa fruit?" asked Dingodile.

"Octopus ink?" said Komodo Moe.

"Ask N. Brio..." said Cortex in a bored voice.

They walked outside and traveled deep into the forest, in search of wumpa fruit. In everyone's surprise, most of the wumpa fruit was gone! Tiny knocked a tree down and took every single piece of wumpa fruit off of it. He weighed it on a scale.

"Only two pounds!" said Tiny. He handed the fruit to Koala Kong and took down another tree getting three more pounds to equal five pounds.

"Good. Now for the octopus ink." said Cortex.

They arrived at the beach of N. Sanity island.

"Who's going to go and get the octopus ink?" asked Cortex. Nobody raised their hand. "Koala Kong, why don't you do it?" said Cortex.

"Aww, do I have to..." whined Koala Kong.

"Koala Kong, WHY DON'T YOU DO IT?" yelled Cortex between clenched teeth.

"Yikes! Okay, OKAY!" said Koala Kong as he jumped into the water. It had seemed like hours as the minions waited on the beach. Then Koala Kong jumped out of the water, holding an octopus. Cortex held out a bottle as Koala Kong squeezed ink out of it.

"Okay." said Cortex. Koala Kong threw the octopus what seemed to be miles out into the water. Then they finally went to the store to pick up some orange juice. As Cortex walked through isles, he noticed a few bottles of octopus ink, sitting on some shelves.

"What the...!" stammered Cortex. "Ohh, never mind..."

They returned back to the castle and brought everything to N. brio's lab.

"Where's the wumpa fruit?" asked N. Brio. Koala Kong belched and looked at everyone staring at him.

"What?" said Koala Kong.

"Now we have to go get more wumpa fruit. And it's nearly night time!" sighed Cortex.

"Umm, Cortex? I need that strong piece of metal now." said N. Gin.

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!" yelled Cortex.

"What?" said N. Gin. Cortex rushed to his room and back. He handed a strong piece of metal to N. Gin. Cortex rushed back to his lab and slammed the door shut.

"Finally! Peace and quiet to myself!" sighed Cortex. he looked to the floor and saw the panel on the floor again. The memory block broke off again.

"Why me?" cried Cortex.


	4. Thursday

Chapter 4- Thursday

Dingodile was fed up with it all. He had waken up an hour earlier than everyone else. He didn't care if he got caught this time, he just didn't want to hurt the bandicoots. He went into Cortex's lab and sneaked past him and opened up a trap door hidden under a rug that he'd seen Cortex use before. As soon as he went down a few steps and a dark chamber, he came to a door. It had a large N on it. He went to turn the knob, but then a little panel next to the door opened up.

"Retna scan please. You have 10 seconds left. 9, 8, 7...

"Oh, no!" gasped Dingodile." I gotta get oughta here!"

"What is the meaning of this?" said Cortex with a long yawn, standing in front of the stairs. "Dingodile? Is that you?"

"I..I..." said Dingodile, with a weak defense.

Later that day, Dingodile was on his way...out. It's hard to tell where could have gone...

"Now that he's gone, we can get back to work...PEACEFULLY!" yelled Cortex, trying to make a point to everyone else.

"Cortex, I have finished the final model of the Super Evolvo-Ray." said N. Gin.

"Great! This is coming along quite well! Now, minions!" yelled Cortex. "Go and do something while we work on the rest of the ray."

Cortex went up to N. Brio's lab.

"I have completed the fuel." said N. Brio, stretched out in his rocking chair.

"Good. Now I'll put the rest of the pieces together, and let the bandicoots have a piece of me!" laughed Cortex evilly.

Cortex went to his lab and got out the welder and a bunch of small and a few big doodads and little pieces of scientific stuff. He spent hours inserting pieces and welding and programming. Then, finally, he was done!

"I have finally completed the rest of the ultimate weapon! The Super Evolvo-Ray is now operational!" laughed Cortex evilly. "Now to inform the minions of this accomplishment, and then I shall get a good nights rest and be in perfect shape for tomorrow! The day that I shall finally defeat the bandicoots! HAHAHAHAHAAA!"

Cortex informed everyone and then went to bed...

But earlier that day, not much earlier, but earlier...

Knock, knock, knock...

"Crunch, get the door please." said Coco. Crunch grumbled as he got out of his chair from watching television and answered the door.

"What do you want...HEY!"

"I..uhh...I mean no harm and I'm actually lookin' for help..." replied atired voice.

"Well, there's no help from a bandicoot for you, ya evil loser!" yelled Crunch as he slamed the door shut.

"Who was it?" asked Coco as she dried off her hands from washing dishes.

"It was that one loser with the...

CRASH, BAM!

"What the?" replied Crunch after he was interupted.

"Oh, I hope that wasn't Crash. I shouldn't have sent him out to gather that wumpa fruit..." said Coco.

Crash walked in scattering wumpa fruit everywhere as he triumphantly held up Dingodile, beat up and tired looking.

"I...owww...I need help..." said Dingodile weakly.

"Why did you come here of all places then?" asked Coco angrilly. Then Aku Aku came into the room.

"What is he doing here?" said Aku Aku as he yawned.

"Cortex... he...kicked me out. I tried stopping him..." said Dingodile fainting.

"Awww... DANG! He fainted and he said something about Cortex... It sounds like another evil plan!" said Crunch.

"Well, we'll let him stay for now... Then when he wakes up, we can find out about Cortex's evil plan." said Aku Aku.

Then they all went to bed, not knowing what fate was to fall upon them the next morning!


End file.
